


Yes, I Did

by IadaAnfisa



Series: "Did You Know?" Oneshots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oneshot, Romance, implied suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IadaAnfisa/pseuds/IadaAnfisa
Summary: *Sequel to "Did You Know"* She was his light, but was in darkness herself.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: "Did You Know?" Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843567
Kudos: 40





	Yes, I Did

She smiled as Sans and Papyrus goofed off in the kitchen, Papyrus running past her so that he could get to work ten minutes early. She laughed as Sans came over and hugged her, nuzzling her hair a bit, they both grabbed their snacks and moved over to the couch. She really loved the brothers, of course she did, she was dating one of them, and the other was like a brother to her as well. 

She snuggled against Sans as Star Wars started. 

She really loved Sans.

But he would never know the truth.

*Two years ago*

She had gone through a lot in her life. Abandoned at seven, growing up in a foster home that couldn't care less, lousy job, lousy apartment, she had it all. But she knew that others had gone through worse, so she lived on. She smiled at the people she interacted with. She helped when she saw someone struggling. She took care of those less fortunate.

And people took her kindness for granted.

No one was around to take care of her, like she took care of them.

She always took midnight walks to clear her head. Tonight though, tonight she was going to stop hurting. She was going to leave it all behind.

But what she didn't expect that night, was to see another person at her favorite spot. 

He was skeleton, and he looked so sad. 

She knew that look. 

She saw how close he got to the edge.

She saw him put his hand on the fence.

She knew that look. She knew what it meant. Isn't this what she had also planned on tonight? What right did she have to stop him, when she herself had the same plans?

But she couldn't let him

"Hi there!" She said as cheerfully as possible. 

She must have scared him, because he jumped when he heard her talk and whirled around to face her. She felt a bit bad, and inwardly she was panicking a bit, not knowing what to say. All she could do was ramble a bit while sticking her hand out to shake his, smiling a hopefully friendly smile.

"I didn't think anyone else would be here, sorry to disturb you." She used her other hand to rub the back of her neck. "Do you also come here to stargaze?"

He seemed to be a bit suspicious, and she could feel herself start to sweat a little as he looked toward the sky, then back at her, the sky, her, before he finally realized that she still was holding her hand out like an idiot. 

She felt relief as he reached out to shake her hand, but it left as soon as the sound of farts surrounded the two of them, the echo flowers copying the offending noise. 

It took her a few minutes.

Then she was laughing. Man, when was the last time she had even seen a whoopy cushion? This guy was obviously a jokester, which made her a bit sad as she remembered what she saw him about to do, but still, she could appreciate a good gag when she saw one. 

It took her a bit for her to catch her breath. "Haha, the sound.....and the flowers.....and repeating.....pft haha." She took a few deep breaths. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question." she smiled at him again, forcing herself to take a few deep breaths and calm down. She had learned a long time ago that if you come across as calm and friendly, there's a chance that they will relax too.

And he did, if only a little bit. 

Until he panicked for a bit, probably trying to think of an excuse, before just agreeing with her. "'course, this is the best spot to see the stars, after all."

She knew he was lying, but that was okay. 

Her mind was going a mile a minute, settling on the choice of distraction. Maybe if she kept his mind out of his depressing thoughts, he would come out of the darkness for a little. 

So she sat down in the grass, and patted the spot beside her. "If you don't mind, can I join you? I find that stargazing is a bit more interesting when you can enjoy it with someone else." By the end, her voice was almost a whisper. Did she go to far? Intrude too much? She didn't want to leave him alone, who knows what he would do if she did, but he thankfully seemed to comply, and sat down next to her.

"knock yourself out, kid."

She giggled and mumbled. "Who you calling a kid?" a bit half-heartedly before turning towards the stars. While she pretended to be really interested and engrossed in her stargazing, she actually mumbled out facts and stories while drawing pictures in the sky where he could see and hear, keeping his mind busy. 

He looked much better when he was relaxed and not tense. She didn't even notice when the sun started to rise until he stood up to go. 

"Wait!" He paused. She flushed and tried again. "I know that this is a bit awkward, but if you're interested, I'm planning on coming back tomorrow." She started playing with the sleeves of her sweater, a bad habit. "If you want, we can watch the stars again."

She wanted to slap herself. Watch the stars? How much of a loser can you sound? Wanna come stare at the sky for hours? Seriously?!?

She had never felt more anxious for someone's answer before.

Then he was smiling at her. "sure, kid." Then he was gone. 

The next day, she waited at the same spot, a bit anxious again. What if he didn't show up? What if he didn't want to be around her anymore? She wasn't exactly the best company. She didn't even ask for his name last time! What an idiot.

She almost cried in relief when he actually came, and they spent the night like the last, pointing out funny shapes in the stars and sharing stories about the constellations. 

They started to meet up at the spot each week, then twice a week. She went over to his house, and met his brother Papyrus and Papyrus's adorable baker girlfriend, Sans came over to her house to play her games and steal her food, but somehow, it felt different then all of her other "friends" that took advantage of her. This felt genuine. She almost didn't want to hope. 

Sometimes she still had her bad days. Days where she wanted to go back up the mountain and finish the job. Then she'd get a call from Papyrus, or a text from Sans, and the darkness would retreat. 

She started to take care of herself. She cut off her toxic relationships. She stood up for herself at work. She moved out and got a better house once her paycheck improved. Her confidence went up, and it was all thanks to her favorite skeletons. 

She knows that Sans doesn't realize how much she actually does know. And she's satisfied to let him heal on his own like she can see him doing. The bags under his eye sockets were almost gone, and his smile was so real now. 

One day, Papyrus had pulled her aside to thank her, saying that she made her brother so much happier. She laughed and accepted his thanks, but also told him that it was all Sans.

Which was true.

She was just a crutch, Sans did all the hard work to improve on his own.

And she was so proud of him. 

A year and a half after they met, Sans actually asked her out. She had liked him for so long, but her old anxieties crept up whenever she decided to act on them. Of course she accepted his offer, and laughed when they arrived at Grillby's, because of course that's where he took her. 

They spent the night punning at an annoyed bartender and playing cards with the dog squad, and she couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun. 

For some reason, Grillby kept hugging her and hissing something at Sans in his fire-like speech, which made Sans sputter and flush a pretty blue. She never did find out what Grillby had been trying to say. 

After dating for six months, she could feel how far she had come form the darkness that had enveloped her and Sans two years ago. 

She did know how important they were to each other. 

She did have an idea of what happened all those years ago. 

She did know how much happier they both were. 

She did know that Sans' HoPe had risen. (Papyrus told her)

She did know how much brighter life had gotten ever since they found each other. 

She didn't save Sans.

He saved them both.

He just didn't know it.


End file.
